<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>!!!!!!Hello and I am looking for friends! Please read!!!!!!! by GeoTheButterChild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344737">!!!!!!Hello and I am looking for friends! Please read!!!!!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoTheButterChild/pseuds/GeoTheButterChild'>GeoTheButterChild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band), The Beatles (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Friendship, McLennon, im lonely, starrison, want to be friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoTheButterChild/pseuds/GeoTheButterChild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm looking for friends in this fandom, so give this a read if you don't mind being my friend maybe?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison &amp; John Lennon &amp; Paul McCartney &amp; Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>!!!!!!Hello and I am looking for friends! Please read!!!!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you're homophobic, ractist, sexsis, or not interested in making friends don't read this</p><p>Hello and welcome to the start or this,</p><p>Before we begin I want to start by saying think you for clicking on the book! now lets cut right to the point.</p><p>I'm looking for new friends in this fandom (preferably 15-19 years of age) , I dont have very many online friends and i'd like to change that and meet some new people.</p><p>So if you're interested, leave a comment on this I mainly use discord so that would be appreciated the most, </p><p> </p><p>on to some stuff about me,<br/>
You'll really benefit with my friendship if you love the beatles, enjoy other british things, and animals!<br/>
Other things I like is art, music, minecraft, and a few other games. I also like to rp, so if you're looking for a rp buddy im here! I love to talk to people about their interests and things they like to do.</p><p> </p><p>I don't really know what else to put here other than, that so yeah<br/>
If you're interested, hit me up!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>send a comment of your discord and i'll friend you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>